Titanic Cal Finds and confronts Rose Chapter 6
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it.


Molly had to go into town and call her attorney. Jack needed a lawyer and a good one. Cal was a powerful man with a lot of money and his father was going to be out for blood. She knew one of the best in the business and they were going to need it. She knew that Jack did not kill the man, it just wasn't part of him. He had hit him yes but certainly not hard enough to kill him. Besides she had seen him in the road not in the bushes where the police found him.

The police were busy checking out the scene. The rain and storm had ruined any tracks that might have been left a clue to what had happened. They found a tire iron in the area and the injuries were consistent with the measurements. Because the man was of such importance, the police called in a man with a camera. They took many crime scene photos. That was something not done often in the year 1913. But the police chief had a friend who played with photography and he sent someone to his home to have him bring his camera.

While the photos were being taken the police did their best at dusting for fingerprints. The items were wet and not good for testing but they did their best with what they had and brought everything to a lab in the hospital for what testing they could do. The evidence did point to Jack Dawson, but they had nothing concrete. The road was mostly deserted at the time of night that the murder had happened. The doctor had come over and looked at the body. He had placed the time of death at about three am.

It was now up to Rose and her mother Ruth to find out who could have been out in the road last night. There was another farm house not that far from where the car had tipped over. It was then that they decided to go over to the farm house. Rose and her mother had not been close before and they had burned many bridges in between them, but today they would work together. Ruth would prove to her daughter that she really did love her and together they would find the real murderer. She was going to make it her duty. Ruth could be a very determined lady when she wanted to be. If this was going to be her mission in live, both she and Rose knew that neither of them would stop at anything to save Jack.

Molly was given a ride into town by the farmer and there at the bank found a phone that she could use to call her lawyer. As she called the firm that she always used she spoke directly to the head attorney. He would be out to their location that afternoon. "Don't worry Mrs. Brown they do not have any evidence against Jack. We will get him released from the jail.

Robert Hockley was in his den when the call came in. His son Cal was trouble and had always been trouble. He had been a single father with all of the money that anyone would ever want. He was afraid that he had spoiled his son and he had become a monster. He had hoped that with the wedding of Rose he would settle down, but she had died in the sinking of the Titanic and his world had changed forever. When his father had read the note from his son telling him that he was on his way to New York, because he had found Rose he knew there was going to be in trouble.

Cal did not know that his bodyguard that awful man named Spicer Lovejoy had a brother who had been attempting to blackmail him. Somehow he had gotten hold of some information about Cal and his business dealings and he wanted money, a lot of money. His brother had asked a passenger on the Titanic to deliver a letter to him as the ship had sank. It had taken the passenger a while to mail the letter. But when he got the letter there was enough information on his son and what he had done to keep a good lawyer busy. Robert had wanted to warn his son, but he had left too soon.

Robert Hockley was going to head right up to the town or Riverton New Jersey. He found it odd that his son had been murdered in the same town that Lovejoy's brother lived in. For just a second the thought crossed his mind that perhaps John Davis was the murderer and not Jack Dawson as the police thought. It would make sense. After all what did Jack have to gain by killing his son? Rose would never have stayed with him and sooner or later she would have escaped and then his son would have been alone once again. When his son had come home he was going to make him bring her back anyways.

The photos and the prints had been taken and the police chief was busy going over the evidence. Although, Jack was the most likely suspect, he had no way of proving that he had anything to do with the murder. He had spoken to the farmer and his wife and they had both said that he was at their kitchen table talking to them from around two to six that day. Jack had gone into the barn with him and helped with the milking of the cow. When the lawyer came to town the police were forced to release Jack.

In the meantime Rose and her mother had gone to the farm house that was just down the street from where they were staying. They spoke to the wife and she had heard nothing out of the ordinary last night. Her husband had come in and told her what had happened and she had been shocked. Nothing like that had ever happened in this town before. She told them that her husband was in the barn working.

As Robert Hockley arrived with his chauffeur into the small town, he first looked for directions on how to get to the Davis farm. He told the man at the general store that he was there for business. He then went to the police station and talked to the chief in person. He was disappointed that they had released Jack Dawson, but knew that Dawson was still around because he was told not to leave town. Robert Hockley looked at the lawyer who was representing Jack Dawson and knew why the man was now free. Attorney Jack Brown was one of the best in the business.

It was when the police asked everyone who was near the scene of the murder for their fingerprints that they got a little suspicious of a local man who lived in the farm just down the street from the murder. He did not want to give them his fingerprints. It was strange, and as they asked each and everyone of them to come into the station, they were all typed and matched. When John Davis came in it turned out that his fingerprints matched the only fingerprints that had not been identified and his fingerprints were on the tire iron.

The police kept him for several hours and he finally broke down and told them what had happened. His brother was Spicer Lovejoy. Spicer had worked for Cal Hockley as his private bodyguard. When the Titanic had sank he had gone down the ship. But before the ship had sank he had left an envelope for his brother. He could not believe it when Cal Hockley appeared at his door. He had thought that Cal was there to give him some hush money. But Cal did not even know who he was.

So, Cal had asked him to help him get his car back up on it's wheels and John had agreed. They had put the car back on it's wheels and Cal had offered the man a ten dollar bill for the trouble. John had refused and had told him who he was. "I want some money for the information that I have." John commanded.

"I will pay you nothing. Your brother was my employee and that is all. I am not even going to give you the back wages that I owe him." and with that Cal laughed. He laughed the kind of laugh that was cold and heartless and chilled me to the bone. He pushed me down in the mud and yes I hit him. He started to get back up and I hit him again and again until he didn't move.  
It was then that I panicked. I should have told you what I had done. But I was afraid." he told the police.

John had confessed to the crime and Jack Rose and Molly were free to go. As they stopped in the police station they saw Robert Hockley. Rose had only met him a few times and he had liked him. She went over to him and gave him a small hug "I am sorry about Cal." she told him.

Robert Hockley thought that Rose was a nice person and he had so wished that Cal and she would have been married. It was not meant to be. He looked at the sweet face and told her "Rose, I don't know how to tell you this, but Cal left everything to you. I was there when Cal filled out the will. He left you everything and when I die it will be yours.

Rose was in shock she was a millionaire many times over. She would never have to worry about money again.

ja


End file.
